Romance of Warring State: Hero's Rising
by PeezyNguyen23
Summary: Naruto/Kingdom/DynastyWarrior, The road to becoming a great general will be road of struggle, love, betrayal, and death. A road where Naruto must take to achieve peace across China.Will his past catch up to him? Will he able to bring his parents murderers to justice?Will he go down in history as a hero the people need? Naruto/Xingcai/Lu Lingqi/Wang Yuangi Sworn Bro: Haku, Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

Warring State Period

**AN: I'm back with a Naruto/Kingdom/DynastyWarrior series!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

**The Warring States Period **

**China**

Thousands of years has passed since the Shang-gu age, the age of saint has ended, the world where humans and gods has now been separated. Legend has stated, the beginning of sins has now been established as human lost their faith in gods. Warlords has risen and declaring war among each other's. Corruption among courts, assassination, and bribery was common. On the battlefield's brothers and fathers' bodies lying lifeless across the field. This was the Great age of war lasting 500 years, known as the "The Spring and Autumn Warring States Period.

Even among these dark time in ancient China, heroes have risen, given hope to the people across the land, hoping to break the cycle of hatred. But no heroes have managed to achieve it, some has come close before death, some has lost hope during their journey. Hence the country will never achieve peace, as the people has given up on such a foolish ideal.

As the people gave up hope; a single family still clung into that belief. A family connected but common ideology rather than blood. A country where her people can smile and prosper. Children running around smiling with no fear of sold to slavery. Fathers and brothers coming home for dinner rather than setting off to the battlefield. A silly dream people will say but these warriors believe one day peace can be achieve…even if their path leads to bloodshed.

(xxx)

The Warring State Period, an age of endless war. Kingdoms comes and go, villages being sack, families getting murder or sold to slavery. With the endless years of fighting, smaller states start getting conquered, seven states rose to power.

The State of Qi, located on the eastern border of China as their state borders Zhao, Chu and Yan; with their capital city Rinshi.

The State of Yan located in the north-eastern border of China as they share border with Zhao and Qi. Rumor has it that out of all seven states Yan is the most mysteries.

The State of Zhao which is in the northern border while sharing border with five other states; Qi, Yan, Wei, Qin and Chu. Zhao is known for producing talented generals and even greater generals' knowns as the 'Three Great Heavens'. Their capital city is Kantan.

The State of Wei is in the middle of China and is lodge between Qin and Zhao with Han right under them across the Wei River. As their capital city is Dairyou. The State is known for their powerful war chariots and their 'Fire Dragons of Wei' generals.

The State of Han is in the middle of China and is lodged between the States of Chu, Qin and Wei. They are considered the weakest of all states as well as the smallest.

The State of Chu is the largest single state and is in the southern border of China. They are considering a super state and s capable of wiping a state off the map if they choose too. Considering their large landmass, they are border with five states; Qin, Zhao, Han, Wei, and Qi. Their capital city is Chin.

Then finally seven state is the State of Qin; located on the western border of China as their capital city is Kanyou. Qin is known as a super state like Chu since the era of King Sho who expanded Qin territory rapidly thanks to his Six Great General.

The four states of Zhao, Qi, Wei, Qi are known as middle tier states with Yan being the lower tier for lack of military strength. While the state of Qin and Chu are considering the upper tier states.

While these states have established a foothold across the land during Warring State Period age their military strengths couldn't be compared. And among this age of war, the 29th King of Qin, King Sho also known as God of War will sweep these lands with his Six Great General.

(xxx)

The Six Great Generals of Qin was a famous group of Qin great generals personally appointed by King Sho himself to freely rage war across China under his name. Qin was considering the most dangerous state in all of China during the time of King Sho, enemies would lock their gate when one of the great six are near. Some would open their gates and surrender rather than challenging them.

While these Six Great Generals openly declaring war for King Sho, the State of Qin is always on the offensive, draining Qin of her resources and manpower. Qin was defenseless for an invasion. An invasion that would be expose by the State of Chu.

Ou Kotsu one of the six great general and possibility the strongest among them; led an army against the state of Chu but was stop by a young general, Kanmei.

(xxx)

_Qin Capital Kanyou _

Kanyou, the royal capital of Qin is a place where the Qin king and important officials reside. This is where the political power lies as different fractions support different regimes. The city was built around the palace as the center piece with numerous layers of walls surrounding it. The city is always prospering as the royal city give off a majestic vibe. But around this time the capital is in a state of emergency with news reaching to the royal palace.

"What! What do you mean Chu force are marching towards Qin?" One of the gathering officials scream, causing his surround men to panic. This would be the first time Qin has been invaded since King Sho took the throne. "Where's general Ou Kotsu? Wasn't he supposed to be leading a campaign into Chu?"

The messenger kept his head down since he was in the present of the king., "Y-yes general Ou was leading an army down south into Chu territory… but was stopped by Chu force… a-a-and…"

"And what! Out with it already!" Another official yells. The messenger looks hesitated at first but continue.

"General Ou … has been injure during his duel with a young general name Kanmei from Chu and order a mass retreat … with the Chu army pursing."

"W-what General Ou got injured? I-impossible! Is your report even valid…" an official stutter? "You're saying the strongest general out of the six has been injured to young upstart? I refuse to believe such a story!" Another official cried.

Around the room domestic officials starting to panic, while top ranking military personnel whispering among themselves. Who should they send to intercept the incoming invaders and what scenario could be use in their favor?

"Silence you fools! Beside screaming and running around, use those fucking brains of yours!" A commander howl; frustrated with these weak bureaucrats wailing!

"W-what did you say you monkey! You damn brutes are only useful for wielding swords and shield! How dare you call us idiots!" A brave official shot back. Even if they are weaker and powerless to these battles harden commanders their pride of Qin officials is no laughing matter.

"Idiots! Clearly none of you idiot's step foot on a battlefield before! Panicking isn't going to win battles!" The previous officer reply, "now shut up and let us figure a way to stop the invasion!"

His remark was met with silence, his words rang true. They were only domestic officials who handle the economy and agriculture within Qin districts. Admittedly they were out of line in the first place, since none of them has step onto a battlefield before.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, the officer gaze addresses the messenger. "Where is General Ou army now?"

"The battle has ended ten days ago on Chu border, I believe General Ou army will soon arrive around the Yanzi River towards the Sichuan Basin." The messenger reply; missing the gleaming look from the king.

One of the officers voices his concern, "all our high-ranking generals are in the frontline facing both the Zhao and Wei. We couldn't recall any of the six back in time to defend those land."

"I believe we should let the Chu take the land and rally our forces to defend our inner province!" An officer suggests.

"Fool! You rather give the enemy our land rather than defending it! I should cut you down for such traitorous thought!" An older veteran threatens; unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards his fellow officer.

"Of course not! But it's the only reasonable strategy that's in-front of us! We can recall the garrisons from Sichuan province to gather at city of Ju, the gate way to Qin inner cities from the south. Giving us enough time to recall one of the generals." The officers reason. Around the palace floor both officials and military personnel nodding in agreement. Even the older veteran see logic behind the strategy.

Lowering his sword. "Your plan sound reasonable enough. But what about General Ou? He's still wounded and even if he's a great general; he could still die from lack of blood."

"…" The young officer didn't reply. The veteran sigh and sheath his sword.

"… with the Chu force on their tail the general wound hasn't been patch up yet. Even if he doesn't die from lack of blood, infection will start developing and the general will die from illness."

Grasp could be heard around them. Loosing one of the great generals will be the biggest lost to Qin. Neighboring states will see this as an opportunity to invade while morals among the troops will decrease.

"… m-maybe we should have his majesty ride out with his army to rescue General Ou?" A fat official suggests but jump back in fright from the glares from the officers across the room.

"**You dare ask our king to march into battle! You bastard I shall cut your head!**" An officer threatens, unsheathing his sword making his way toward the cowing man. "Know your place you bastard!" Standing in front of the frighten man he raises his sword before bringing it down.

"Stop…" The sword stops mere inches away from the man face when a stern voice spoke. The voice carries the weight of a warrior, a commander, but mostly a king. The fat man faints on the spot. The whole palace floor turns their head towards the throne.

It was King Sho himself who spoke.

"**YOUR MAJESTY!**!" The palace shook with everyone addressing to King Sho with their head bow deeply.

King Sho has a long goatee with a mustache. A war helmet with a marking at the top and two engraved faces on each side as the upper half of his face is cover by a mask. Around the age of sixties his body is smaller and less bulky when comparing to his prime youth.

"…Enough with this trivial matter… all of you are wasting your time bickering among each other." King Sho spoke.

"Y-your majesty… what do you mean?" A city official couldn't help but squeak. King Sho sigh, why can't these fools pay more attention on different province affairs and the history of their state.

"_All my years as reign, sitting here and listening to these fools bickering still gives me headaches…" _Sho bitterly remember. _"How I wish I could go back 20 years and ride across the land once more…" _

"… Do you people know why Qin has never been invaded for the past hundreds of years?" He asks, but his question was met with confusing looks. _"Such fools" _Shaking his head.

"As the King before me, my father has never wage war across the land, since his focus was priorities on strengthen our internal economy and affairs. Even though my father hasn't invaded other states doesn't mean Qin wasn't threaten before."

"Y-you mean Qin has been invaded. But there no records of Qin ever been invaded before." An officer asks. As a military commander, reading records of previous battles and invasion is one of subject that they must learn.

"Of course, Qin was always threaten with invasion, but in the end all of them has ended in a failure! Only the royal family has access to these reports since we don't want news to reach across our land" Sho boast. "For hundreds of years Qin has been safe from every invasion that has threaten her. Since the time of King Boku Kou, Qin has been protected by a single family!"

"What! Only a single family!?"

King Sho eyes gaze to each person in the room; letting out a mysterious smirk.

"Yes, the only family that birth the best warriors out of the seven kingdoms …. The Uzumaki Clan.

(xxx)

Outside of the Gate of Kanyou; two guardsmen are seen lazing around while attending guard duty.

Yawning to himself, one of the guardsmen asks. "Have you heard General Ou has been defeated?"

A surprise looks cross the other guardsmen face "…What seriously? What kind of monster can defeat the strongest general among the six?"

"I don't know man… one of the guys back in the barrack was talking about it. Apparently, some young general that goes by the name of Kanmei gave a deadly blow to the general…"

"… is the general dead then?"

"Of course, not you idiot, you think one of the six would die easily!" The guard looks offended his fellow guardsmen would say such thing. The general of six is Qin deadliest warriors! No one can defeat them! Not '_Zhao Heavenly Three'_, 'Wei _Six Flaming Dragons'_ and certainly not a no name Chu general!

Rubbing the back of his head he replies, "S-sorry I didn't mean it like that…"

Before any of them could continue their conversation, a loud rumble could be heard from the distance.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah… sound like its coming from that direction…" Squinting their eyes, trying to see the cause of the noise, as several figures came into view with a flag raises high in the sky, "…Wait doesn't the flag belong to…"

(xxx)

"**WHAT!**" Shouts could be heard outside the palace room.

"…The Uzumaki family… your majesty doesn't the Uzumaki's hold the rank baron? I see no reason such a low-class noble could defend our pride state of Qin." One of the officials stated, everyone is the palace mutter in agreement. How could the lowest noble family stop so many invasions? "Your majesty… not that I'm questioning your statement, but don't you think the likely hood of that family could defend the whole state by themselves?"

"I have to agree with him your majesty! Going by the ranking system set up by King Boku long ago, if there's a general among their family they can only lead around 50,000 or so to battle … unless the King or the Head of Military Affairs personal appoint them…" One of the officer's voice.

"... you are correct the Uzumaki family is indeed have the ranking of baron … but you fool seem to be forgetting something." King Sho calmly reply.

Puzzle expression was on everyone face. "What do you mean by that your majesty."

King Sho just let out a chuckle before laughing out right, startled the people around him. This is the first time they heard their king laugh. Sho continue to laugh before letting out a series of coughs; since his aging lung couldn't handle the strain. Calming himself ignoring the concern looks from his subject.

"The only reason their rank is baron is because they refuse to receive any higher rank. And half the members of the Uzumaki Clan hold the rank of generals!" Sho declare with a smirk plaster his face, his eyes sweep across the room looking at the disbelieve expression around the crowd. He couldn't blame them; people who achievement a higher position in the social class will accept it without a second thought. The Uzumaki family on the other hand refuse all offers. There only request is to govern of a province.

"True in war having larger numbers of troops is a huge advantage when invaded another state, but the Uzumaki family is a family of fine warriors. Ranging from men to women, these people pick quality over quantity. A single solder from their army could easily defeat ten or more common solders. Their retainers are gifted with intelligence, bravery and strengths! The Head family can easily compare to my Six Great Generals!" King Sho boast, he remembers 10 years ago when the current head of the family accompany him into battle. He could still remember that day. His army was 100,000 men strong fighting off Zhao and Han forces of 250,000 in the central plain. How that man rode off with only 25,000 of his men was able split the Zhao and Han force, while utilizing the 'Hammer and anvil' tactic with such grace; the enemy line was in crumble in minutes, letting his army launch a massive frontal attack.

He could still remember him being in the mist of battle as the Zhao force started to retreat. With a massive advantage in numbers from his enemy, King Sho was surprise when the enemy order a retreat. But soon realization hit him when the very same man being accompany by a red hair woman rode up to him with the heads of Zhao and Han generals.

With the death of half their leader the Zhao force retreated. He remembers that day clearly, because…

The _Yellow Flash _was known across China.

'_A shame I couldn't convince him to join the other six' _Sho sighed, if he were able to convince him to wage war across China under his name, he would be sure that he could unite the land already. _'Damn, that stubborn family… if only I had given the right answer back then…then maybe he would of join.'_

"Then w-why haven't we heard of them in the battlefield? If these members of the Uzumaki family is great shouldn't they be roaming across China with the other six?" The same officer asks. He couldn't figure out why a family of no names is being praise so much by their king would be undetected for so many years. So many questions running through their minds.

So many unanswered questions surround the Uzumaki family… this family of mystery.

"Because-" Sho was interrupt when the door to the palace room was open. A tall and well-built man with fair skin walked inside the palace with usually big grin on his face. The man has waist-length spiky white hair that's ties into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. A blue silk robe covered his upper body with a symbol of a red swirl sewed onto his right chest; and with a matching pants that is being held up by a red cloth belt. Underneath his robe was some sort of mesh armor; as he his feet is cover in sandals. The aura around this man is strong yet give off a goofy vibe as well.

"Well looks like I made it in time for the party, eh Sho." The man casually said. The whole room went into an uproar! The officials look outrage with veins popping on their heads, the military personnel glare at the man with killer instinct oozing off, some pulling out their sword; ready to strike this man for disrespecting their king.

"How dare you speak to our king like that! know your place you bastard!" An officer scream marching his way to send this man to hell. The man himself doesn't look frighten at all if anything his grin couldn't have gotten any bigger and his eyes shows amusement. Having enough of that smile the officer was in striking distance and began to swipe his sword down at the man head hoping to sever the man head from his body.

As he and everyone else around the room expect to see the man head rolling to the ground, he felt someone grab his sword in mid swing and felt a pain sensation on his wrist making him drop the sword. Before he knew it, he felt something sharp press against his neck.

Looking down the officer found his sword held against his neck… he couldn't help but gulp, while his eyes gaze at the person who held the sword.

"Tsk…Tsk…tsk, Sho you should really inspect your military commanders once more. This young lad would have been dead if he lets his anger get to him." The man scolds. More officers unsheathe their swords and march towards the man. How dare this bastard lecture our king!

"Enough! All of you! Stand down." Sho stern voice rang out as the officers looks hesitant, but with one glare from their king made them heed. Nodding his head in satisfaction Sho eyes gaze at the white hair man who handed the sword back to the officer. "Jiraiya … even though we are friends, I am still your king and you will show me respect in front of my court!" Sho press firmly.

The now name Jiraiya just grin and wave his hand dismissingly. "Ma… ma… your still to uptight Sho, relax a little would ya?"

King Sho just sigh, he's getting to old to deal with Jiraiya shit, he has more pressing matter to worried about. "What are you doing here Jiraiya? Five years has pass since I saw you. I heard you were wandering the land while your son and daughter-in-law governing your family land."

"I'm not the head of the family anymore, I passed it down to my son and his wife. Reading reports and observing the land is boring. I rather travel across the land looking for beautiful women to inspiring my novel!" Jiraiya perversely giggle, King Sho and his court just sweat dropped.

"Well I would gladly spare some time to catch up with you and -uhum, read your newest release..." he muttered the last part, he was secretly a big fan of Jiraiya' work. "But I have some pressing matter to attend."

"Oh…. And that is…?" Sho has a feeling that Jiraiya already knew. What King Sho doesn't know was Jiraiya has a spy network throughout of China, from down south at Chu to northern Yan.

"One of my six, general Ou Kotsu has been injured during his campaign down at Chu. With the Chu force pursing him into our land seemingly intend to invade us…" Sho answered, his voice shows no panic, no stress of knowing his land is being invaded. "… I believe your son Minato already knew the situation?"

Humming to himself Jiraiya let out a chuckle, "of course he does we've predicted where the Ou and his army will retreat too. Minato and Kushina should've been at Yanzi River two days ago." His comment earns a puzzle looks around the room.

"W-wait… wait a minute, my king who is this man?" An official ask.

Not waiting for Sho to answer, Jiraiya injected. "Me? My name is Jiraiya Uzumaki! The Sage of Sichuan, A Super Pervert across China, and the 23rd Head of the Uzumaki Family!"

Hearing Jiraiya self-introduction the people in the royal court couldn't help but have their eyes widen in his proclamation. Not only did this man called himself a super pervert but he's also the Head of the family that their king has praise so much. Thinking back on their king and Jiraiya conversation, these two seem to be close friends…

"The Uzumaki Clan… our king has praised your family to such extent … answer me … why have your family never join any campaign across China!" The previous officer demanded.

Jiraiya gain a thoughtful look, pondering whether to tell these people about his family motto.

….

Nah

"Well, I won't tell you people the details, since it's none of your god-damn business, if the King of Qin want to employ our family, they must give us a righteous answer. If we don't deem it worthy enough then we refuse to fight in any war, but only defending the State of Qin. It's been our duty since the time of King Boku." Jiraiya reply.

"Even if your own king demand you! You dare refuse to join! Your family is just traitorous the- "One of the official insult but his voice died in his mouth as the whole room suddenly feel heavy. Officers starting to sweat as their breath start sharping, the civil officials either fainted or on their hands and knees.

Jiraiya eyes turn sharp as his body seem taller than before his aura itself is so heavy that even a sword couldn't cut it. "You dare call us traitors! We may not use our skills and troops to invade other lands, but we repay it by defending Qin herself!" He glares down at fallen officials before headed for the door. "Sho, I'm leaving! If you want to catch up come by Chengdu! I'll have the next volume of Icha Icha ready for you!" Jiraiya personality took a 180 degree turn as he laugh himself out the door.

"Oh… before I leave, the battle report down in Yanzi River should becoming anytime now! See ya!" With that last statement Jiraiya left.

Sighing to himself, Sho lean back against his throne. _"That man could be the death of me before natural selection." _He chuckles bitterly.

(xxx)

Walking down the palace steps, Jiraiya spotted his escorts. Several men wearing dark grey armor with a dark blue undershirt with matching pants and boots on their feet. The most noticeable thing on these men armor was the red swirl symbol in the middle of their chest.

"My lord, have you taken care of your business?" One of the officers asks with his head bow.

"Yes, I have… has any news came in yet from down south?" Jiraiya ask as he settle on his horse.

"Yes, my lord, Lord Minato and Lady Kushina has made contact with the Kanmei army across the Yanzi River."

"What of General Ou and his army?"

"Lord Minato has secured General Ou personal and has taken him to our medic unit for checkup.

"Good, let's head home I wanted to see how beautiful Chengdu girls has gotten …. Hehehehe." Jiraiya giggle causing his escort to sweat.

(xxx)

_**Yanzi River (Hours Prior)**_

The Yanzi river, a second major river below the Yellow River that runs across the southern part of china. It's also a strategic blockade that separate the border of Qin and Chu. Currently on the southwestern part of the Yanzi river we could see massive scale retreat happening.

"General Ou hang in there! We're almost near Qin's border!" A retainer yells. Surrounding the general was fellow retainers and personal bodyguards.

How did they end up in this situation? Their campaign into Chu territory was met with some resistance but it was nothing the Ou army couldn't handle. They token four castles in the span of a month and was about to enter Chu inner cities before they were stop by a Chu army. Going by the report the scouts has deliver the army general was Kanmei a young general with no major history fighting against the other states.

Thinking this battle would be an easy victory, General Ou rode ahead of his army to claim the head of the young upstart that dares oppose him. This is where the situation went south. The men saw Kanmei dueling with their general in equal grounds! General Ou! The man who said to be strongest among the six is being evenly match by this man!

Before they even realize it, Kanmei deliver a sinking blow at Ou, giving him a massive cut down from his left shoulder to his stomach. Shocking the troops around them.

Staring at disbelief, some men lost the will to fight, dropping their weapon with their head hung low. While some took this chance while the Chu force was cheering to gather their general and recall back.

Soon Chu army starting to flood towards their location. News spread across the battlefield with General Ou defeat. Gathering all the retainers, they sounded off a full-scale retreat. Some stood back trying to buy time or trying to avenge their lord.

'_Damn it! How could we have let this happen!' _A retainer thought. '…_Not only did the campaign end in a failure, but our general is in critical condition…' _Looking towards their general. He couldn't tell if his lord is awake or not, with his body slump throughout the retreat._ 'We've been running nonstop for ten days; with the Chu killing off our men from the rear. We've already lost two-third of our army!' _The retainer frustratingly thought. They need to get their general to a doctor, or their sacrifice will be in vain.

"L-uo C-chen…. Where are we?" General Ou weakly asks. Despite his critical conditions, Ou has muster all his strength on staying awake. His wound has stop bleeding but there's still a risk of infection.

Startle by his lord voice, Luo Chen look towards the horizon, when a long narrow river lays ahead.

"My Lord! We're almost near the Yanzi River please wait a little longer we will take you to the nearest city!" Luo begs.

"Incoming Arrows!" A random soldier cries before being pierce through the skull. The surround men start to fall prey to the arrows as their numbers starting to dwindle. Luo Chen reflect some of the arrows with his fellow officers. Some of them couldn't keep up with the incoming arrows as they soon perish.

"Proud soldiers of Qin! Be overwhelm with pride as we were able to survive this long! Now fast forward my brothers! Escort our general to safety!" Han Zhi a fellow retainer declares encourage. The remnants of the Ou Army eyes lit up with fire and pride.

"**HOOOAARRHHH!"** An earth-shattering cheer erupted from the troops.

Han Zhi turn to Luo Chen. "Take 500 cavalry and ride toward Chengdu. Request for medical aid for our lord and warn them about the incoming enemy…" Zhi instructed. "The rest of us will make a stand here, providing some time to make your escape." Luo Chen look puzzle but agree nonetheless, he wouldn't question a man dedication for his lord.

"Jin Hui unit with me! We're taking our lord to Chengdu!" Luo command, receiving a cheer as confirmation.

(xxx)

_**Kanmei Army **_

A huge muscular man, with a horn-like haircut and short goatee wearing a standing Chu general armor could be seen smirking at his latest handy work. This man is General Kanmei the man who defeated General Ou of the Qin Six Great Generals with eases.

If he was being honest with himself, he's kind of disappointed with the whole battle. This was one of the great six of Qin? The strongest man from the state of Qin? These people dare call themselves the greatest. What a disgrace to all generals out there!

The battle only last half a day with the Qin army losing a third of their army. He stood up all night preparing tactics and movement to counter the Qin, but sadly all it took was to cut down the general and his men start to retreat like a bunch of bitches.

'_Once I've taken this man heads and bring it back to Chu, my promotion will be secure.' _Kanmei smirk. _'Plus, with how easy it was taken down one of Qin six the other states will probably make their move, with Qin army losing moral. Giving Chu an opening on all frontal assault on Han, Wei, Zhao and Qi." _

"Chu and her armies will destroy everything that block her path-HAHHAHAHA!" Kanmei laugh. An officer approaches him before kneeling.

"General, we're approaching Qin territory should we stop the pursuit?" Kanmei ponder on the report. If he enters Qin territory, he would technically be invading, going against his king order. There also a possibility that they might face another army...

But in the other hand… going by the army he just easily destroys, Kanmei believe there's no army in the State of Qin that could match his own. Plus, once he presents general Ou head to his king; he might be awarded rather than being punish.

With that thought in mind…

"No, have the men keep up with the pursuit, a river lays ahead of us, have all units procced with the chase and engage with the enemy within reach." Kanmei instructed.

The officer nodded, "Yes general!" Before relaying the order to the units. Kanmei smirk, fixing his eyes on the retreating army.

'_To easy' _

(xxx)

_**Across the Yanzi River**_

"Guess like my master predication was right again…" a male voice mutter. Eyes observing the incoming armies entering the terrain. "Such arrogant from the Chu general, entering an unknown land without a second thought…" the male shook his head.

"Report!" A messenger rode up behind the man. "Lord Minato and Lady Kushina are in position. They're waiting for the signal to commence the operation."

Back still facing the messenger the male reply, "…Alright, have the old man get his unit in position as well. Let's get this over with before our lady turns her sword on us…" The man shiver as memories still haunts him. "… Our lord wants this battle to end quickly with minimum casualties as possible."

The messenger nods his head but voice his concern. "But is it wise to let lady Kushina ride off to battle… She's still pregnant, I believe…"

"We tried to talk her out from coming to the battlefield. Even our lord tried to convince his wife, but end up getting punch in the face…"

"Oh…" The messenger couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Going by her own word and I quote, '_I will not let my husband goes into a battlefield by himself. I can still kick ass with a child in me'_ …" The male said.

"Our lady is a scary woman…"

"Yes… yes she is…" the male nodded in agreement. "Now, go back to your unit, we will soon start the operation." He instructed.

"Yes, general Zhuge!" With a final bow the messenger quickly left.

Sighing behind his fan the man mutters "… I'm not a general… I'm a strategist." The so-called general is a young man in his early twenties with long black hair with two long bangs framing his face with a small goatee starting to develop on the man face. The man is wearing a long white robe with his collar folding up. The most noticeable thing about the man is the large feather crane fan. His name is Zhuge Liang, retainer of the Uzumaki family and servant of Minato Uzumaki.

Observing from the cliff side mountain, five miles east from the Yanzi river, Zhuge Liang can study the enemy movement.

With the Ou Army nearing the river with the Chu on their tail, Zhuge Laing nodded his head. Waving his fan, the flag bearer giving signals to their force to begin the operation.

'_Troublesome…indeed…, you dare set foot in our land without my master approval… we shall show what happen when you trespass into our land.'_

(xxx)

The Ou army could be seen crossing the Yanzi River with the Chu's not far behind. While crossing the river the troops face another problem.

"W-why is river so deep all of the sudden!" One of the soldier cries. His cry wasn't the only one, with the surrounding troops having the same difficulty. Half of their body was already submerged, with the additional weight from their armor, these troops movement has been halted. In the time like this, these soldiers are sitting ducks as the enemy are closing in.

While the foot soldiers having difficulty crossing the river, the cavalry was able to make some progress.

"Sir, the foot soldiers are having trouble crossing the river!" A random cavalrymen points towards the soldiers.

"Forget about them, our main priority is getting the general to safety!" Han Zhi bark. He doesn't want to see his men die like dogs; but he doesn't have the choice, sacrifice must be made. Their general comes first, with him the Ou army would still exist.

"Incoming arrows! Brace yourse-Ack!" A soldier was impaled through his eyes, instantly killing him. The surrounding troops starting to die off as arrows still raining down upon them. Men crossing the river was easy picking with their back being expose to the arrows. For the soldiers from the rear, they were able to use their shield for protection.

Han Zhi was able to block most of the arrows by deflecting them with his sword. Suddenly he felt a pain sensation through his right thigh. Looking down Zhi found his leg has been pierce. Before he could even register the pain, another arrow hit his right shoulder, knocking him off his horse.

"ZHI!" Han Zhi could recognize the voice, it was Luo Chen riding towards him, with General Ou being escorted by the Jin Hui unit. "Get up, we got to go before the cavalries gets here!"

With a a grunt, Zhi pulls the arrows from his shoulder and leg, ignoring the pain Han Zhi starting to rise. "No, you guys go… I will stay and take command of the troops to buy you guys some time."

Without waiting for a response, Zhi got on his horse, and start making his way across the river.

…

Sighing to himself, Luo Chen didn't bother looking back. His mission was to get their lord to safety. With that in mind, him and the Jin Hui unit procced to cross the river.

(xxx)

"Shield wall! Blockade the river, we will hold them off until General Ou has successful escape! With me men of Qin!" Han Zhi roar. The soldiers start mobilizing, men with shields starting the imbed their shields on the ground side by side. Following up with a second row of shields laying on top of them, covering them from the incoming arrows. Spears can be seen filling the gap between the shields.

With the Chu cavaliers coming closer, the men of Qin starting to brace for impact. Their hands starting to sweat their heartbeats starting to beat faster. The adrenaline in their body working overtime. They could feel the rumble through the earth, telling them the enemy is close by. As the rumbling got loud, their breath starting to become haste. Before they knew it, the enemy were upon them

"Die you Qin scu-ACK!" A Chu soldiers was silence by an arrow impeded through his eyes, dropping the man dead.

"FIRE AT WILL!" A gruff voice could be heard behind them.

Han Zhi didn't know what kind of gods were watching over them, but he isn't complaining. He was ready to stand his final ground to fend off their pursuer; so, his lord could escape safely. Ready to face the incoming charge from the enemy force volleys of arrows pierces the Chu's, halting their advance.

Turning around Han Zhi spotted roughly 3,000 horse archers across the river shooting arrows while riding along the riverbed with a man leading them.

Trying to identify the man, Han Zhi could tell this man was around his mid-forties. The man has a muscular body type with a long goatee running down to his upper chest. The man is cover in golden armor plates with a matching helmet, with a green robe underneath it.

'_I can't remember any general wearing golden armor before….' _Han Zhi thought. All general basically stick to blue that represent their state, but some general either has different variation of blue. But a golden armor? Only the royal family wear gold army, and this man is not from the royal family.

"General Zhi, a second waves of Cav are closing in with their archers bringing up the rear for fire support!" A lieutenant reports.

Staring at the remnant of troops, Zhi gave the order. "Have the men remain here. We will hold our ground here. With the additional firing support; it will make our task a lot easier."

Giving a quick bow the lieutenant rides off to deliver the order.

Han Zhi then turn head back to the incoming Chu. Even though they may have archer support doesn't guarantee their chance of surviving this. At best, the support will give them more time to stay alive.

"Sir! Two armies have been spotted from the enemies flanks!" The lieutenant from earlier came riding towards him.

"What…? Do they carry any sort of flag on them?" Han Zhi demand. He couldn't get his hopes up, worse case scenario those two armies could belong to the Chu's.

"No sir! It's the Qin flag!" The lieutenant cries. Like everyone else he thought this was his final moment with his fellow comrades. But with luck on their side reinforcement has arrive!

"Sir! The right reinforcement army has made contact the Chu cavalry!" An officer yells. Whipping his head to his right Han Zhi could see ally cavalry hitting the Chu cavalry on their flank.

"Sir! The left army just engage with the Chu archers from the rear!" Another officer yells. True to his word dust could be seen in the far distance.

With a sudden new development on their side, Zhi couldn't let this opportunity pass. "O men of Qin this is our chance to repay the Chu for what they have done to our general! The embarrassment they have cause us for ten days! Rise my O men of Qin it's time for our revenge. It's time to show them the strength of Qin!" Han Zhi roars! "On me men of Qin … to battle!"

"**HOOOAARRR!" **Han Zhi rode off, with his men following suit.

(xxx)

"It would seem one of the general from the Ou Army was able to utilize the situation to start a counterattack…" Zhuge Liang mutter. His eyes sweep across the field. "Have Huang Zhong and his unit to cross the river. Have him split his unit into two and block the Chu escape path." Zhuge instructed.

"Yes sir." An officer said before riding off.

"Now witness the destruction of your army, general of Chu."

(xxx)

Luo Chen couldn't believe it, after crossing the river with the Jin Hui unit they were one about to ride off for Chengdu. They didn't get a chance to take a single step before an army came out from the forest riding their way towards.

Thinking it was one of Chu detachment they were ready to fend off the attacker. But to their surprise the mystery army just rain arrows down on the enemies across the river.

"Q-qin reinforcement?" Luo mutter.

"Sir, we have to hurry to get the general away from here." The captain of the Jin Hui unit said.

Giving a brief nod, they were about to leave before a voice stop their track.

"Well Kotsu-kun, you don't look so well…" A deep smooth voice spoke, catching their attention. "I did warn you about Chu's generals did I not…" They could hear the disappointment from his voice.

Hearing a familiar voice, Ou Kotsu weakly looks up. His eyes were met with a pair of blue eyes staring right back.

"_M-in-ato…." _

**I'm back guys! Well not totally back, since I'm still on and off on here. But I decide to do a Naruto/Kingdom/Dynasty Warrior crossover. I got inspiration from reading the kingdom manga and I must say I'm loving it. **

**While I was playing Dynasty warrior 8 and 9, I was like why not combine all three series into one fanfic? Why Naruto? Cause it's my favorite series.**

**For characters, only three characters from the Naruto universe will be in this story. Minus Naruto, Minato and Kushina. But I think you guys will like it. I will try to integrate the dynasty warrior characters into the kingdom series. **

**Some characters will play a major role while some will be supporting role.**

**I've also added some love interest for Naruto as well. **

**Minato Unit: Zhuge Liang, **

**Kushina Unit: **

**Naruto Unit:**

**Please let me know you guys opinion! And any other idea you guys may have. **

**Also sorry about the grammar as well.**

**Like and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Boys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**245 B.C.E**

"….. I can't believe you convince me to sneak off with you." A young male spoke. A light chuckle could be heard coming from his companion. "…. Seriously, once they found out we snuck away from the convoy your grandfather will be on our ass."

"We'll be fine Shikamaru, we're just exploring the surrounding area. A cheerful voice replies. The owner of the voice continues to walk ahead. The young man was captivated with his surroundings. The lush forest surrounds them, the sound of leaves being gently blown by the breeze. The young man took a deep breath. "You need to relax a little Shikamaru, where's your sense of adventure?"

The name Shikamaru sigh, how comes he has a troublesome master? Shikamaru is a young boy around the age of 14, with black hair tied up into a pineapple tail. He stood 155 cm tall. He's currently wearing a short sleeve green tunic with white pants and a straw sandal under his feet.

"What a drag" Shikamaru mutter. Hasten his steps, Shikamaru eyes land on his friend/master back. The boy was around his age, with a height around 152 cm. The boy has bright spiky blonde hair that's being held up by an orange headband. His bright blue eyes that resemble the sky. But the most noticeable thing was three whiskers on both side of his face. He's currently wearing a dark orange sleeveless tunic, with dark brown pants and straw sandals on his feet. The young lad also carries two short swords behind his back.

"I don't mind tagging along with your ridiculous adventure Naruto." Shikamaru smirked, he couldn't see his friend pouted face, but he knew he hit a cord. "…Wait, I actually do mind, since you always drag me along…"

"…Well it's better than watching the clouds all day!" Naruto shot back. Crossing his arm over his chest, he started to quicken his pace, trying to get away from Shikamaru.

Not wanted to be left behind by his childish friend, Shikamaru starting to keep up. "I actually like watching the clouds!" Staring at the back of Naruto head. Sometimes he wonders how he could be so carefree all the time. Especially when the two of them are traveling alone in the middle of a forest. Doesn't he know the danger lurking around the forest? Wanted criminals and murderers could be lurking around. Dismissing his thought, Shikamaru quickly address.

"Anyway, we were supposed to meet your grandfather at the city of Ou by tomorrow morning. We should head back to the convoy before Zhao Yun return from his hunt…"

Naruto stopped mid step, and grimace at the mention of his current caretaker. Don't get him wrong Naruto love the man like an older brother. But sometimes he's such a mother hen… Always fretting over his well-being more than the others. Always young lord this, young lord that! To make it worse, his grandfather and the rest started to tease him! How embarrassing. But Naruto couldn't fault the man, Zhao Yun lost his master, Naruto father eight years ago… during a rebellion.

Quickly dismissing any sad thought, he might have, Naruto turn on his heels; making his way towards Shikamaru. He shouldn't be sad anymore with the mention of his parent's death. His parents died protecting him and his currently family, they truly live up to their names. The only thing Naruto could do is get stronger and bring his parents murderers to justice.

Sighing to himself, Naruto made his way to Shikamaru. "…guess you're right, the sun is setting we should hurry before it gets dark." Traveling during the night are dangerous, especially in a dense forest like this one. Dangerous predators like, tigers, leopards, and wolves could be lurking around, with only the moon as the only light source.

Shikamaru sigh in relief. He somehow manages to convince Naruto to head back without any further argument. His sensei instructed him to keep an eye on Naruto, since the young master always end up in trouble. Easier said than done, since trouble always end up finding him.

"We have at least an hours before the sunset." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded his head and retrace their steps back to the campsite. The two boys walk in silence, each enjoying the peaceful natural while leaving the two with their own thought.

'_It's been eight years since that night, huh….' _Naruto bitterly thought. Eight years has past his parent's death. He could remember the city was on fire, the screams and cries from that night. The bodies of both soldiers and citizens laying on the pool of blood. _'…. I wasn't the only one who lost my parents that night either…' _Clenching his fist tightly. Ever since that day the city along with the surround cities has change. The people still smile and goes about their day, but Naruto knew, under those smile they are still suffering. That's why he need to reach his dream! To keep the promise to his people… his promise to her…

'_I need to get stronger!'_

While Naruto was lost in his own thought, Shikamaru was trying to piece things together. _'Why did Lord Jiraiya decide to call us all the way here?' _Shikamaru thought. His eyes gaze to the orange and red sky. Indicating night was soon upon them. _'We've entered the inner province of Qin, with Kanyou just three days out on horseback.' _Shikamaru couldn't help but feel uneasy. Going by what his master has spoken to him not to long ago.

_Flashback_

_In the inner part of the estate located in the Uzumaki family residence, we find a large lake with various plants and animals littering around. Located in the middle of the lake was a small stone building with a stone bridge connecting to it. Currently residing in the room was Shikamaru and Zhuge Liang, both could be seen through the window playing Xingqi (Chinese chess). _

"_Shikamaru, you've gotten better at Xingqi since the last time we played." Zhuge praise, moving his piece forward._

_Furrowing his eyes, Shikamaru study the board layout. "…That may be… but I still haven't beat you yet." Picking a piece, Shikamaru was about to move it but hesitated in the last minute._

"_Don't hesitated, hesitation will lead to doubts…. Which will lead to failure." Zhuge advise. Nodding his head Shikamaru place his piece down._

_Zhuge Liang scan the board, currently he has more pieces left, with Shikamaru having fewer. The number of pieces doesn't matter. What does matter is how you utilize said pieces while exploit their potential. Zhuge could see what his student was trying to do. Luring your opponent with the most value piece on the board is clever strategy, tempting his opponent to take the bait then trap them is a good strategy. But too bad for Shikamaru, he's 100 years too early to defeat his sensei. Moving his queen forward, Zhuge simply said. "Checkmate"_

"_Damn, you saw right through it, huh?" Shikamaru mutter. Chuckling to himself, Zhuge patted Shikamaru head._

"_You did well on trying to lure me in with your king. Your pieces were strategically placed to trap my queen. You even have your rook in position, were I to move my queen you would have put me in checkmate." Zhuge voice was full of pride. Even though he almost lost, he couldn't feel any happier that his student almost defeated him. _

"_That said, you fail to notice my other pieces, even without moving my bishop I would defeat you in the next turn and the turn after that." Zhuge scold. Shikamaru just grumble. "As a strategist, you must read your opponent move, you have to outthink them. If you able to read 4 steps ahead, I was already 10 steps ahead. If your strategy ends up crumbling, you must adjust to the situation."_

"_Yes Sensei…" _

"_But overall, you did well Shikamaru. Every game we played I can see you've gotten better." Zhuge praise._

_Blushing a bit, Shikamaru scratch his cheek in embarrassment, causing Zhuge to chuckle. _

_Standing up, Zhuge made his way for the door. "Take a walk with me Shikamaru." Zhuge said. Nodding his head, Shikamaru follow his master outside. Walking in silence, the master and student walked in a steady pace. "…I heard Lord Jiraiya, called for you and young lord to meet him in the city of Ou." _

_Nodding his head, Shikamaru reply, "yeah, Lord Jiraiya wants Naru-I mean young lord and I to visit him." Shikamaru correct himself, he knew Naruto doesn't care for formal title, if anything he hates it. But among the members of the Uzumaki, some doesn't take it lightly. "We're leaving by tomorrow morning."_

_Humming to himself, Zhuge stroll through a different section of the estate. The surround area was cover in flowers and plant alike. "The city of Ou is week out on horseback. Zhao Yun with ten of his men will accompany you and the young master." Zhuge added. "Even though I believe the young lord can protect you and himself with all the training he's been doing, you haven't taken any interest in weapons or martial art yet." Zhuge took a seat on a bench with Shikamaru sitting beside him. Both staring at the seas of flowers displaying in front of them. _

"_Even though I haven't taken any interest in weapons or martial arts, doesn't mean I'm lacking in the physical aspect." Shikamaru defend. True to his word, he's been training by himself and sometime with Naruto. He doesn't want to be left behind anymore. "Even though I lack the fighting capability, I am able to make it up by using my brain as a weapon." _

_Nodding his head in satisfaction, Zhuge patted Shikamaru head, "Good answer Shikamaru. The young lord is still young, but a heavy burden is already been place on his shoulder, and it's going to get tougher from here on out. Stick close to him Shikamaru, he will need all the support he can get." _

"_You don't have to tell me that sensei. It was my intention since the first time we met."_

"_Good, but I must warn you… since the young master already had experience traveling with his grandfather. I must warn you, there's no coincidence, when it involves Lord Jiraiya. Always be on alert and be caution with your surroundings." Zhuge warned._

"…_Should I be wary of Lord Jiraiya?" Shikamaru warily ask. _

"_No, well maybe, Lord Jiraiya will most likely 'prepare' you boys…" Zhuge emphases. Shikamaru just raise an eyebrow. What does his sensei mean by that? Almost reading his mind, Zhuge answer, "Like with our previous lord, my master Minato, Lord Jiraiya tend to push his son to the limit and past that, to prepare for the worst-case scenario."_

"_I see…"_

"_Remember Shikamaru, be prepare for the unexpected."_

_Flashback End_

His sensei was right, the uneasiness he's been feeling ever since they enter Qin inner province. The air feels thicker and the atmosphere feels disoriented, like something could happen any minute. His eyes fell upon his friend back. At first glance, Shikamaru couldn't tell if Naruto is can feel the air around them has shifted. But with his keen eyes he could see Naruto reaching for swords. Now on guard the two boys procced with caution.

Like Shikamaru, Naruto felt the air shifted. The once cool breeze has stopped, and the surrounding area was replaced by a heavy pressure. Taking point Naruto survey his surroundings. Nothing seem out of place, but his gut is telling him something is amiss. The one thing he learn while traveling with his grandfather was to always trust your gut. With that in mind Naruto halted his movement, which caught Shikamaru attention.

"Why did you stop Naruto?" Shikamaru question.

…

He didn't get an answer but watch as Naruto walk up to a tree and close his eyes with his hand place on the bark.

…

Shikamaru didn't move or speak, his eyes were either on Naruto or scanning his surroundings. Someone's coming he could tell you that much. "Naruto, I think we should lea-ooff!" Shikamaru got the wind knock out of him when Naruto suddenly tackle him inside a bush. "Naruto what ar— "

"Shhhhh-, stay quiet we have company" Naruto shush. Peeking out behind the bush, Naruto patiently waited. He didn't have to wait long as multiply men in dark blue armor start appearing.

'_Qin soldiers? What are they doing out here in the middle of nowhere…'?_

Naruto breath starting to hitch, when two soldiers walk up to their hiding spot? Sweat starting to form, as Naruto stare at the incoming soldiers. Glancing back, Naruto spotted Shikamaru eyes widen as well. _'Damn, if it was any other Qin soldiers I wouldn't have to worry. But something tells me these guys are up to know good… something must be going on…' _Gripping the handle of his sword, Naruto slowly and softly starting to unsheathe his weapon. _'If anything, I could buy some time for Shikamaru to escape while I distract them.'_

As the two soldiers now standing in front the bush, Naruto and Shikamaru started to tense. Before they knew it the two Qin soldiers starting to piss in front of them. Naruto looks ready to puke, while Shikamaru turn his face away in disgust.

"Have you heard?" The left soldier asked. "Reports from the capital said General Ouki killed Shou-Bun-Kun and his retainers." Shocking both Naruto and Shikamaru. Ouki, one of the last remaining Qin greatest general and one of king Sho closest followers reappear since king Sho death.

"The king most loyal retainer Shou-Bun-Kun, got himself killed already? Kakaka… serve that old geezer right for getting in Kyou-sama way for the throne." Both soldiers laugh. "How about the king? Did he die as well?"

"_THE KING!?" _Naruto and Shikamaru nearly scream. Many thoughts are racing through these boy's head. So many questions are being unanswered. But what got their attention was why Seikyou, the king younger brother is after the throne.

'_Hold up, what did he mean, 'did the king die as well?' And why is the king younger brother after the throne?' _Naruto glance at Shikamaru. Noticing the look, he's receiving, Shikamaru 'mentally reply.

'_I believe the king younger brother is starting a rebellion…'_ Shikamaru conclude. It was the only reasonably answer. Why else would the king younger brother want his brother dead? If the king were to meet a tragic end, Seikyou will be next in line for the throne. But another question arises in Shikamaru head. _'How long did the king younger brother plan the coup d'état? And why didn't the king do anything to stop it?' _Shikamaru dismiss the question, finally piecing the situation together. _'No, it wasn't like, he didn't try to stop it, but rather he couldn't stop it.'_

'_Couldn't stop it?'_ Naruto thought. Nodding his head, Shikamaru mentally explain.

'_Our newest king, Ei Sei was crowned last year. But before that, he was a hostage in the State of Zhao. But manage to escape. Not only did Ei Sei robbed his younger brother from being the next king in line, many of Seikyou followers decided to join the king faction.'_

'_Then how was he able to mobilize the troops? You need the imperial seal to do that.'_ Naruto question. Moving the kingdom soldiers without a seal is firmly forbidden by law. _'Unless…'_

'…_the army decide to join the king younger brother in the rebellion. Meaning this war for the throne is already over.'_ Shikamaru conclude, shocking Naruto in disbelieve.

'_By the way, how did acquire this information?' _Naruto glance at Shikamaru once again but was met with a deadpanned stare. _'…Why are you looking at me with that face….'_ Naruto couldn't help but sweat.

'_Sensei mention it during one of his lesson. A lesson you fell asleep in…' _Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly. He hates learning about politics and others boring lecture stuff. The only time he manages to pay attention during Zhuge teaching, is when it has to do with war tactics and strategic that his father has made. But other than that Naruto is a man of action! Fighting is his forte! He's a warrior, not a politician!

'_Hahaha… oops?' _Naruto silently chuckle not wanting to alert the near by soldiers.

"…The king hasn't been found. I heard he got away." The two young men stop their mental conversation and paid close attention to the conversation. "But the left chancellor, Kestu Shi-sama has already dispatch an assassin. The king death is secure now, kakaka."

"What about the remaining retainers that follows the king?" Naruto ears suddenly perked up.

"…Seikyou had them all executed along with their family."

"You son of bit-mfmmm" Naruto suddenly snapped, but a hand was place over his mouth muffling his voice. Glaring back at the culprit, Shikamaru glare right back.

"Shut up! Are you trying to get killed?" Shikamaru hissed. He doesn't want to get caught by these people. Only death await them, if that happen and Shikamaru doesn't want to die yet. His ears perk up at the sound of movement.

"You hear something?" One of the soldiers asks.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming beyond that bush." The two soldiers ready their spears, inching closer to the boys' position. Shikamaru started to sweat. They've been found out! They going to die, the whole area is surrounded. Naruto on the other hand, grip both of his sword hilt. He be damn if he's going to die like this. He's Naruto Uzumaki, the next head of the Uzumaki Clan! He's going to be the greatest hero in all of China!

'_Once those two get close enough, I could swiftly silence them without alerting the others._ Naruto thought. _'Though, worst case scenario if we do end up being expose, we have to make a run for it. Since it's only Shika and I, we could blend in the forest. With night soon upon us we could utilize the darkness to our advantage.'_ The two rebellion soldiers were now only arm length from their position. Raising their spear high aiming at the bush in front of them. Seeing this Naruto unsheathe his swords and was ready to intercept them. _'Deflect their incoming blow and…'_

Both parties were about to exchange blows before a shout stop their track. "What are you two idiots doing?" A lieutenant shouted. "Move your asses, we're supposed to meet Gi-sama at Heibei village!"

"Y-yes sir!" The two previous soldiers reply. Making they're down the hill. Several minutes went by, the sound of troops marching grew distant by the second, until the area was in silence.

A minute later both boys poke their head out simultaneously. Both survey their surroundings, doubling check if they were clear. Naruto was the first one to climb out following by Shikamaru.

"Wow, that was a close one, right Shikamaru?" Naruto pluck some leaves from his hair. Shikamaru, doing the same before replying.

"It was your fault for suddenly shouting like that Naruto! We could have been caught!" Shikamaru glared. If they were caught, it didn't take a genius to know they would've been killed on the spot. With their corpses be left behind for the animals to savage it. Shaking his head, Shikamaru decided to change the topic. "We need to get back to the campsite, Zhao Yun and the others are probably worrying by now."

Naruto nodded his head and starting to retrace their steps. The sun has already set, and a full moon could be seen shining through the dark sky. With the reflection of the moonlight Naruto can navigate their way back to the campsite. But upon reaching the campsite, both boys were shock at the sight right in front of them, or the lack of sight.

"Where did the campsite go!" Both boys walked into the middle of the clearing and survey the surrounding area. "Naruto, are you sure this was the right spot?"

"Oi, I'm positive this is the right place! Can't you tell by the trees over there! It was the same one we saw earlier!" Naruto shot back.

"Idiot, how do you even know it's the same tree from before! All the trees are the same!" Shikamaru glare. Naruto shakes his head and started to lecture.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Shikamaru all trees are not the same! You have to understand the fundamental of trees." Naruto scolded. Shikamaru gave him the 'are you serious' look. "For instance, that true over there is a year older than the tree to its right." Naruto points to the tree in front of them. "And that tree is slightly shorter than the one acro- "

"Okay, okay I get! But there's a bigger question that is left unanswered!" Shikamaru swipe his hand to the empty surrounding. "Where is Zhao Yun and the rest of the convoy? There wasn't any sign of battle taking place since there's no blood or bodies on the ground."

"… this was probably the old man idea…" Naruto sigh. Damn his grandfather, always ditching him in the middle of no where or be more precise in the middle of danger. "… this always happen when the old man takes me on a 'training trip'. He would ditch me while I was sleeping or wander off into a brothel." He's getting tired of his pervert grandfather! Stealing his money while he's isn't looking, forcing him to hunt for food. Or that one time where he left him in the middle of a bandit camp!

"Are you saying Lord Jiraiya, gave the order to Zhao Yun to leave us here by our self?" Shikamaru now understand what his sensei meant. Since Zhao Yun was the last person to ever leave Naruto alone willingly…

"That's exactly what I'm saying, knowing Yun-Nii, he wouldn't dare leave us here by our self willingly. He's probably crying right now as we speak."

(xxx)

Ten miles away, a group of riders was traveling through a mountain range. In front of the group was a man riding a white steed. The man is around 185 cm tall, with his hair flowing down to his back with two bangs framing his face. A silver and blue visor was tied around his forehead. His armor is consisted of blue, and silver coloring with right shoulder pad consist of a dragon head. (**Zhao Yun armor) On** his right hand, a long silver metal Qiang (spear) with silver color horsehair tassel lashed below its blade. This man is known as Zhao Yun, the Blue Dragon of Chengdu and Minato left hand man.

Currently these group of riders are heading to their objective, task by Lord Jiraiya himself. But along the ride we spotted Zhao Yun tears flowing down his face anime style.

"YOUNG LORD! WAH, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Zhao Yun cried. His men riding behind him sweat drop.

'_Zhao-sama is actually crying….' _All the officer's thought.

"Zhao-sama, the young lord will be fine. Lord Jiraiya even stated that the young lord is capable of handling himself. Shikamaru is also with him, there's nothing to worry about." One of the officers tried to reassure his lord.

"I KNOW THAT! B-BUT..." Zhao Yun lips tremble as his tears started to become waterfall. "WAHHH YOUNG LORD!"

'_Here we go again…' _Zhao Yun men sigh. Their master is truly a mother hen when it comes to the young lord.

(xxx)

"Yep, probably crying as we speak…" Naruto nodded his head. Poor Zhao Yun, Naruto honestly feel bad for him. He must be worrying sick.

"Then what are we going to do now? Head for the city of Ou?" Shikamaru ask. Naruto shook his head negative.

"No, we were never meant to meet the old man in the city of Ou." Naruto began to walk back inside the forest.

Shikamaru stare at his back for a second, before following him in the forest. "So, your saying your grandfather, planned this all out?" Shikamaru finally caught up to Naruto and started walking side by side. Shikamaru started to rack his head. Naruto grandfather has instructed Zhao Yun to ditch them in the middle of nowhere. But not only that, but Kanyou is three days away in horseback. _'But why now? Why sent us here of all times? Especially, during Seikyou rebellion…' _Realization hit Shikamaru. _'…wait… he doesn't expect us to actually take part of the rebellion!' _Shikamaru shook his head, there's no way Lord Jiraiya expect them to take part of a rebellion, right? The Uzumaki clan has always stood clear from all Qin internal affairs.

"Naruto… don't tell me your grandfather want us to…"

"To take part in the rebellion?" Naruto finished. Honestly, he isn't surprise if that was the old man intention all along. But he wouldn't blame him, because Naruto has every intention on getting involved with the rebellion since they encounter the rebel soldiers earlier. "That's probably his intention along. I know you already piece it together Shikamaru, like why are we left behind in the inner province of Qin, while the king younger brother is starting a rebellion." Ducking under a branch, they procced to descend the hill. "Call me crazy but meeting the rebellion soldiers out here was no coincidence."

"I see… and going by the conversation from those soldiers earlier, the king is currently hiding." Shikamaru sigh. Going by the conversation from the soldiers the king has escape, and the only logically thing to do after that is stay hidden until helps arrive. If the king doesn't have an army to fend off the rebellion, then he's at least had an escape plan. If the remnant of Shou-Bun-Kun is scatter across, then surely, they must have set up a rendezvous. A rendezvous where the soldiers is heading too... "The king is currently hiding at Heibei village."

"How do you know?" Naruto asks. Naruto isn't surprising that Shikamaru came up with that conclusion. When he first met Shikamaru during his 'training trip', he was being chase down by a group of bandits. While hiding, he found Shikamaru inside a cage being held as a prisoner. With Shikamaru showing skillful tactics they end up escaping together. Then met back up with Naruto grandfather and return home. Later, Jiraiya introduce Shikamaru to Zhuge Liang, and ever since Shikamaru been Zhuge discipline.

"Those soldiers earlier were probably a detachment from an army. They're heading towards Heibei to reunite with the main force. For an army to gather in a small remote village could only mean something or rather someone is at that village." Shikamaru said.

"And that someone is the king of Qin." Naruto reply. Getting a nod from Shikamaru.

"Exactly right." Naruto stopped walking and face Shikamaru. "What?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"…you already know what's my decision is right…" Naruto ask. He was about to help the king of Qin either escape or take back the throne. He doesn't know how yet but if there's a will there's a way. But this was Naruto choice, he doesn't want to involve Shikamaru in this dangerous mission. "If you want to head for Ou city, I will meet you there after I finish things up here."

The two began a staring contest. None was backing down, as if they are measuring each other will. As if those two could see each other souls.

"Idiot… I already made up my mind long ago, I will follow you whatever path you'll take. Be it good or bad, I have your back till the day I die." Shikamaru proclaim, his voice was full of determination. Ever since the day Naruto rescue him from the bandits, Shikamaru made a vow to follow him, no to stand by him and help him reach his dream.

Naruto grinned after hearing his friend determination speech. He couldn't ask for anything else. Extending his arm out, his hand forms a fist, point towards Shikamaru.

"Then, my only request is … don't die!" Naruto smirked. Chucking to himself, Shikamaru extend his arm as well.

"I won't dream of it" Both boy fist pumps one another. Without words both boys start making their way to Heibei village. They got a king to save after all.

**Hey ya! This is another chapter of Romance of the Warring State: Hero's Rising' I hope you guys like it! I wanted to give you guys some hints. I may or may not follow the plot of Kingdom. Or rather the story will be resolve around Naruto and his unit itself. You know Dynasty Warrior characters will be thrown in this world as well so the whole plot will be adjusted to fit them in. **

**Minato and Kushina death, plays a big role in the story. If you caught what I said earlier in the chapter on how they die…. Then I will leave it up to you who betray them!**

**Uzumaki Clan**

**Head Family: Jiraiya(currently), Minato(deceased), Naruto (young master)**

**Noble Rank: Baron**

**Location: Sichuan Province, Chengdu(capital)**

Jiraiya Unit: Huang Zhong, Guan Yu(deceased), Zhang Fei(deceased), Zhao Cang, Pang Tong

Minato Unit: Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Fa Zhang(deceased), Xu Shu

Kushina Unit: Yueying, Lianshi, Wei Yan, Ma Chao

Naruto Unit:

Currently:

Naruto Uzumaki: Young lord

Age: 14 (beginning)

Weapons: two short sword (currently)

Personality: Loyal, Friendly, Cheerful, Blunt, Brave, Selfless

**If you guys have any ideas, you would like to be put in the story let me know on the reviews! I will try my best to see if it fit into the plot!**

**My next story I will be updating will Be Shinobi of Peace. **

**Please Review, I get motivation if you guys leave any feedback on my work!**

**Stay Tone!**


	3. Haku

**Heibei Village Outskirt**

"You know, I shouldn't be surprise anymore."

"Do you guys find yourselves in this situation all the time?" A gentle voice spoke.

"Only if you travel with Naruto, then you'll find yourself in this situation most of the time." Shikamaru reply.

"Screw you guys! How is this my fault again?" Naruto shouted back.

"Shikamaru, I believe the fault lies with me since they were after me before you guys arrive."

"Haku, trust me knowing Naruto for so long, this guy is a trouble magnetic. Eventually we'll run into trouble again." Shikamaru reply.

The now name Haku couldn't help but stare at him and then at Naruto. Who for some reason look sheepish giving by his expression. Staring at them for a moment, Haku started to chuckle before down right laughing, earning a weird look from Naruto and Shikamaru. Though shortly after he started to cough up blood before hissing in pain while holding his wound.

"S-sorry about that, this's my first-time encountering people like you guys." Haku hiss, using his right hand to cover his wound. "S-sorry, but I have to count on you guys to get us out of this situation. My wound is deep for me to use my bow."

"You apologize to much Haku, don't worry leave it to me to get us out of here." Naruto reassure flashing a quick smile, turning his gaze at their surroundings. Currently, the three boys were surrounded by inhabited criminals of Heibei village. _'… there's at least 30 of them give or take. This shouldn't be too hard if I was by myself but giving the situation with Haku being injured and Shikamaru I couldn't out right break through this confinement.' _Naruto thought.

"Shikamaru, can you carry Haku on your back?" Naruto asks, shocking Haku at the progress. Shikamaru just raise an eyebrow but quickly understand his friend's intention.

"Wait a minute! Not to be rude, but I don't think Shikamaru could handle my weig—" Haku rant was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I got it cover, just do your part and I'll keep up." Shikamaru walks up to Haku before kneeling with his back facing him. "I may not look like it, but I've been doing physical training since I met Naruto." Looking at his back for a second then at Naruto who nodded his head for confirmation.

"Then, I'll be on your guys care." Haku sigh as he climbs on Shikamaru back. Adjusting himself, Shikamaru rises and gave Naruto a nod.

"Alright, we're ready."

"Great! Now on three follow my lead." Tensing his muscle, Naruto bend his body forward.

"One…." The surrounding criminals prepare their weapons.

"Two…" Shikamaru grip Haku legs tightly, while Haku wrap his left arm with his bow around Shikamaru neck.

"Thre-, you know now I thought about it, these guys haven't moved an inch ever since they got here" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP AND GO!" Shikamaru and Haku shouted simultaneously, startling Naruto and the enemies.

"Hahaha, my bad… and three!" Once the word left his mouth the three boys charge into the enemies ranks.

**Xxx 30 minutes ago xxx**

"Looks like we were able to make it here before those soldiers did." Naruto said. Staring at the small village from a hilltop. The village wasn't anything special, the village itself looks like it could hold house around hundred people at max. The most noticeable thing is the river located west side of the village, other than that, the village is just a regular run-down village.

"W-w-we've been running for almost four hours. O-of course we will beat them h-here." Shikamaru huffed. The two boys have been running nonstop for the past four hours. Though Shikamaru has past his limit on the two hours mark but push himself to keep up with Naruto. "D-damn, I'm out of breath."

"I ask you, if you want to take a small break an hour ago, but you just brush it off saying there's no time for that." Naruto reply.

"I t-thought the village was closer." Walking up toward a tree, Shikamaru lean back on the three before sliding down. "Just give me a second to get my breath back and I'll be all set."

"Take your time, though I do have a question." Naruto ask, stretching his limbs; loosen his muscle from the run. His voice doesn't sound winded all. That's a given, ever since the fail coup eight years ago, which result of his parents and many retainer's deaths. Naruto has thrown himself into training for the past eight years with his grandfather and the remaining retainers. Naruto has struggle for those past eight years, traveling across China with his grandfather, being abandon in the middle of the woods, or even a bandit camp, Naruto must overcome all these obstacles to get stronger. Not only that, if he wasn't traveling with his grandfather, he's either training with his mentors back home.

"What is it?" Shikamaru on the other hand isn't like Naruto. True, he does keep up with his regular exercise daily, but his workout is like a child play compare to Naruto training.

"Have you ever heard anything about Heibei village before?" Naruto asks. Shikamaru just raise an eyebrow but shook his head.

"No, I have not. I just assume it's a regular village in the state of Qin. I thought you would know about the village since you've been traveling across the country with Lord Jiraya.

"No, during my travels with the old man, I never heard about this village, though given this village is pretty isolated." Naruto voice strained. Shikamaru pick up on the tone of Naruto voice.

"Then what's the problem?" Shikamaru asks. Naruto didn't reply but point his finger down towards the village. Curiosity getting the best of him; Shikamaru force himself on his feet and made his way next to Naruto. Even though it's night, the full moon illuminates the whole terrain. Looking closer, Shikamaru eyes widen as his face turn green. "Are those heads on pikes!?"

"Yep, this village is either run by bandits or outcast of criminals." Naruto scowl. Even though he sees these types of things during his travel, he still isn't immune to these types of things. "What a disgusted sight. People like them shouldn't be given the freedom to live. Don't get him wrong he's all for giving people second chance to change their lives, but these types of people are beyond saving. "Are you sure the king is here?"

Shaking his head, the sight brought back some bad memories from his past, Shikamaru answer. "He got to be here, I hate to admit it, but this is a perfect place for someone to stay low without raising suspicion."

"Why is that?"

"Think about it, no one would of guess an important figure like the king would hideout in the village full of criminals. Most people, would assume the king fled to a nearby town or his loyal retainer residence."

"Then how did the king brother army pinpoint this location?"

"If I remember correctly those soldiers earlier mention an assassin tracking the king. If that's the cast the assassin is probably here or close by."

"I see…." Naruto nod his head, Shikamaru explanation made sense, if the rebellion army isn't here yet, the assassin probably is. "Now, where do we find the king? I highly doubt he be inside the village since it's full of criminals."

Pondering for a moment, Shikamaru trying put himself in the situation. _'If I was in hiding, where would I hide? The village is out of the question since they will either kill me or turn me in for gold.' _He thought, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. Until he notices something from afar. "Naruto, I might pinpoint the king location." Naruto was surprise for a moment before he let out a grin.

"Really! Where's the king then!"

"Shh, quiet down will you! Look, do you see where those two rivers connect?" Naruto just nodded his head. "I don't know for sure, but that's the only reasonable place for someone to hide, while easy to spot, and setup rendezvous." Shikamaru explain. Naruto thought it over for a second before giving Shikamaru a thumbs up.

"Alright! Let's head over there then! We can't be wasting any more time that we already have." Naruto stated. Glancing at Shikamaru for a second before asking, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm good now, let's go!" Nodding his head, both boys procced down the hill. If they we're to stay longer they would notice a boy around their age running alongside the river to the same destination.

**Xxx**

At the same time our two heroes descended from the hill, a lone figure was running along the riverbank. The figure is a young boy around the same age as Naruto and Shikamaru. With spiky black hair with a rat tail on the back. With a sleeveless blue tunic that goes down his leg, and on his feet was a pair of straw sandals. With a sword perch on his back and a wooden sword in his hand.

The young boy name is Shin, no surname. Why is he running towards a dangerous village at the middle of the night? Well, it all started when his childhood friend Piao dead in his arms. In summary Piao has been taken to work for the king faction as his double body. Replacing the king, so he could escape Piao end up getting hunted by the assassin and got seriously injured in the process. But before his death, Piao gave Shin an important task to head towards a location.

So, this is where we find Shin, running for four hours heading to the destination.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT! Why you Piao!" Shin cries, running down the road. He still couldn't believe how's everything turn out. The two of them was supposed to be the greatest general under the heavens! They were supposed to break their shackle from being servants! "I want answers!" Shin kept running until he spotted figures in front of him.

Three of the figures looks like your everyday criminals with scars and an ugly facial expression. While the fourth was a small looking bird thing hiding behind the other three.

"Oh! What do we have here young boya?" The middleman spoke.

"He really showed up, kukuku." The fat one spoke.

"Coming to a place like this late at night?" The middleman sneers. "Are you stupid or what kid?"

"Kukuku, he's carrying a wooden sword on his hip, but the sword on his back looks pretty expensive." The guy on the right said.

"You did a good job, Daio" The man flick a coin at the weird looking bird boy, making him chase the coin.

Shin just glare at the men blocking his path before asking, "Would this happen to be Heibei Village?" The three men looks at each other bursting out laughing.

"It's a little too late to run away now. If you're good boy and hand over the sword on your back, we'll sell you to a slave trader without hurting you too much." The man smirk widens. "But if you struggle, you might end up swimming with the fishes down the river. So, which one do you—"

The man didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before he felt blunt force hitting his chin. Lifting him up into the air with his teeth sent flying out of his mouth.

"Why you—" the last remaining two raise their weapon to attack but was meant with the same fate as their fellow comrade.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Shin didn't stay long before resume running down the path.

The previous leader of the three raises his head looking at the retreating form of Shin. "Th-that fucking brat!" The man covers his bloody mouth, eyes turn towards the bird boy. "Diao, wake the boys up!" Diao just stare at the man confusingly. "Gather everyone up in the village and bring back that hunting party from the woods! W-we going to kill that shitty brat!"

**Naruto and Shikamaru**

"You hear that?" Naruto asks, running through the forest with Shikamaru trailing behind.

"H-hear w-what?" Shikamaru manage to breathe out. Sweats pouring down his face as his breathe starting to quicken.

"I swear I heard a whistle just now. Must be my imagination." Naruto shrugged.

The two boys continue to run through the woods in silence with the moonlight shining brightly upon them. The run continues for another ten minutes until they both stop when a scent of iron fills the air, causing the boys to be cautious.

"That's the smell of blood…" Naruto said. Unsheathing his twin swords before proceeding any further. Shikamaru closely follow behind glancing around their surrounding for any surprises. The two boys continue to walk before they came across a trail of corpses.

"What the hell, there's a trail of dead bodies lingering in the middle of nowhere." Shikamaru muttered. Examining each of the corpses. These bodies look like criminals alright. But that wasn't the thing that caught Shikamaru attention. No, what caught his attention was how all these people die. "Naruto, all of these guys died by arrows."

Naruto walks up to one of the corpses, examining the cause of death. True to Shikamaru words, these guys were killed by an arrow. But that wasn't the weird part, what's weird was each of them were killed the exact same way. A single arrow to the heart for each body lying on the ground.

"Each of these guys died by an arrow piercing through their heart. At the exact same spot, no less…" Naruto stated.

"You think they were ambush by another group?" Shikamaru asks. Naruto shook his head; his eyes scan the other corpses in the surround area.

"No, this was done by a single person."

Shikamaru didn't believe it for a second, the only person he could think of was probably Huang Zhong, and probably the ten bows of China. But none of them have any reason in being here.

"Are you sure? The likelihood of someone else besides Huang-sama and one of bows is able to do this is slim to none." Shikamaru question.

"I'm positive. Each of these arrows has hit their target… the heart and with such precision at that too. There's no way a group of archers would hit each person the same exact spot, and not only that, look at our surrounding."

Shikamaru scan his surrounding, he doesn't see anything out of place beside the dead bodies lying on the ground.

"I don't see anything out of place, beside the bodies."

"Exactly, nothing besides the bodies! If there's a group of archers they would be some arrows lingering around the areas, but not even one misses their target." Naruto said, placing his finger against the man skin. His eyes narrowed before rising. "The body is still warm."

Walking towards the corpse Shikamaru place his finger against the man wrist. "You're right, the body is still fresh and was recently killed." Rising, Shikamaru stood next to Naruto. "You think the archers still close by?"

Before Naruto has a chance to answer, he caught a glimpse of a small object heading straight for Shikamaru. Reacting in pure reflects, Naruto swung his sword in front of Shikamaru; scaring the crap out of him in the progress.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doin—" Shikamaru stop mid rant when he notices a half-broken arrow laying on his feet. "What the—" Shikamaru found him being shove onto the ground when another arrow impale itself in the tree behind him.

Without wasting any time, Naruto drag Shikamaru behind a tree for cover. "Well~ does that answer your question~" Naruto reply.

"Fuck you…" Shikamaru reply.

"Ouch"

The two boys stop their bantering and focus on the currently situation.

"Did you see where the arrows were coming from?" Shikamaru poke his head out.

"No, I didn't notice it until I caught a glimpse of the arrowhead reflecting from the moonlight." Naruto poke his head out as well. "Though, I must say having that kind of accuracy with only the moonlight as form of light is very impressive." Naruto praise.

"Well, maybe you should tell him/her that when we can locate them." Shikamaru irate reply.

"Sorry, sorry; I'll focus on the situation now." Naruto sheepish apologize. Shikamaru just roll his eyes but didn't say anything else. "You got any plans to fish him out?"

"Hm, we can always lure him out with one of us as bait." Shikamaru suggested. Naruto ponder on the idea before nodded his head.

"That's the only choice we have anyway. So, I'll be the bait—"

"No, I'll be the bait this time." Shikamaru cut in.

"You sure? You see how accurate the archer was. Dodging those arrows won't be an easy task." Naruto voice his concern. Shikamaru shook his head before rising.

"I know, but out of the two of us you're faster. While I'm dodging the arrows, you have to locate the archer and take him down before he can kill me."

Naruto just stare at Shikamaru if he was crazy but chuckling to himself. After all, he would have done the same thing in any giving day.

"Alright, I'll see you at the other end?" Naruto offer his fist. Stretching out his fist as well the two boys fist pump.

"Yeah, just hurry up, will you?" Shikamaru got a nod in response. Satisfied with his answer Shikamaru poke his head out again; taking a deep breath. _'1…2…3' _On the count of three Shikamaru sprint towards another tree 3 meters away. Along the run Shikamaru felt a discomfort feeling on his right arm. Choosing to ignore the slight pain, Shikamaru kept running. Closing on the tree Shikamaru slide the remaining distance.

Leaning against the tree Shikamaru check the area where the pain resides. Upon checking on his right arm, he found himself staring at a shallow cut on his arm. _'the cut isn't deep, so no life threaten injury.' _Glancing back at the previous tree where he was; Shikamaru was expected to see Naruto but saw no one. _'Heh, he sure works fast… well got to do my part.' _Taking another deep breath Shikamaru sprint out behind the tree.

**Naruto **

While Shikamaru ran off, Naruto kept his gaze in front of him. Despite the moonlight illuminated the area, Naruto couldn't see any further than 20 meters from his location. _'He couldn't be too far… even someone like me; could only see 20 meters give or take.' _Naruto thought. No human that he knows; beside him and his grandfather could see past 10 meters during the night. Though, he couldn't fault that statement out, since he hasn't run into anyone else with more enhance abilities like his.

_*Whooshh*_

Naruto was brought out of his thought when he heard arrows flying. Catching a glimpse of the arrowhead and the position of Shikamaru position, Naruto was able to able to pinpoint a a certain location to his east.

'_There you are!' _Dashing behind his cover, Naruto began to make his way east of his location; using the shadows of the trees as cover. Enable him to blend into the night without much effort. _'Hold on a little longer Shikamaru!'_

Maneuvering through the forest, Naruto follow the sound of arrows whistling through the air. The sound of arrows flying past him; lets him know Shikamaru isn't dead yet. Ducking under the branch, Naruto instinct took over, bringing his swords up to his chest in a 'X' formation; he was able to block an arrow from hitting his heart.

Stumbling back from the force of the arrow, Naruto once again found himself deflecting an arrow aiming at his head. Not wasting any time, he procced to charge forward once again, using the trees as cover Naruto began to zip between the trees.

'_Why is he aiming at me!? Shouldn't his focus be one Shikamaru?' _Naruto thought, tilted his head to the left as the arrows graze his cheeks. Ignoring the pain kept on charging. _'Unless, Shikamaru is already dead… no that can't be right. All I heard was arrows hitting trees, not flesh.' _Naruto brought his left sword up, deflecting the incoming arrow towards his face. But what he didn't anticipate was a second arrow trailing behind. Noticing the second arrow a second to late, Naruto clench his teeth, from screaming as an arrow lodge itself in his right shoulder causing him to drop his sword.

'_Fuck! That hurts like a motherfucker!' _He internally cried, breaking the arrows in half leaving the smaller piece in his shoulder, forgoing his other sword behind, Naruto kept on running, while dodging or deflecting more arrows. _'I'm getting closer, the arrows are coming faster.' _Naruto notice the arrows are rapidly coming faster than before, making him dodge arrow one after the others. Not only that, the momentum of the arrows was quite strong, letting him know the archer was close by.

Dodging another set of arrows, Naruto soon found himself in out in a clearing facing his target.

"Finally! Now prepare for the world of pain – Whoa what!"

**Shikamaru **

"…. Okay, this is getting a little annoying…" Tearing a piece of his arm sleeves off, Shikamaru was able to cover a deep cut on his left arm as well. It's been at least ten minutes or so he thought, and along those minutes he has been moving from trees to trees while getting shot at. Even though none of the arrows was able to impale him, doesn't mean he was left unscratched. His whole body was cover in cuts with the arrows barely missing him.

"I should really up my training, maybe I could ask Ma Chao for help…" Taking a mental note to up his training Shikamaru poke his head out looking at a certain area. _'I got a good grasp at where you are, though I don't know how far out you are. But with him going after you it should be any second no—' _

"Shikamaru! Come out, I got him, uhhhhh I mean her?" Naruto voice rang through the area. Sighing to himself Shikamaru couldn't be anymore relieve. Though he did wonder what he meant by the last statement.

Walking out behind the tree Shikamaru made his way to the direction of Naruto voice. _'I could've been sleeping by now, what a drag.' _Sighing, he procced to drag himself along the grass. As he kept walking Shikamaru foot hit something. Glancing down, he saw one of Naruto sword laying on the ground. _'Odd, Naruto never leave his weapons laying on the ground anymore.' _Picking up the sword; Shikamaru continue his walking.

The walk only lasted a few minutes before he arrives at a small clearing with Naruto standing over an unconscious person that was leaning against the tree with a wooden bow off to the side. Walking up beside him, Shikamaru was surprise to see a girl(?) around their age probably a year older (15) with long black hair, pale skin, and a slender frame. Wearing a light blue tunic with some arrows quiver on the back, with green pants with a straw sandal on his/her feet. But the most noticeable thing that caught Shikamaru attention was the blood seeping out of from his/her right torso. Overall Shikamaru thought she was one beautiful woman, minus the whole almost killing them part.

"So, I take it, this was the person that tried to kill us?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto nodded his head; glancing at his friend attire. Nothing life threaten just some cuts here and there with probably one or two big more deep gashes but overall nothing to bad.

"You look like shit." Naruto commented, Shikamaru just snort in response. Handing Naruto his sword back getting a small 'thank you', Shikamaru rest his eyes on the unconscious girl(?).

"I could say the same to you." Looking at Naruto right shoulder; where a half-broken arrow was rested. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live; I've been through worse."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yep"

Chuckling to himself; Naruto gaze down to the unconscious body in front of them. With only one question going through their mind.

"What should we do with her?" Shikamaru asks, sitting down on the ground, checking over his wounds. Naruto just stood there and thought for a second.

"Well, we could kill her." Naruto suggest, earning a nod from Shikamaru. "But giving the situation before our arrival, there's a chance she mistakes as one of the criminals, and act in self-defense."

"Are you sure it was self-defense? If anything, she could be a thief wanting to steal our procession."

"Nah, when I arrive at the clearing, she has her bow set on me, ready to shoot at any giving time. But once she got a good look at me, she lowers the bow." Naruto said, crouching down to the unconscious girl. Ripping some pieces of his tunic Naruto started to wrap it around her body tightly, hoping to block any more blood from seeping out. "Though, before I got the chance to ask any question she fainted on the spot. So, for now, we'll wait for her to wake up before asking questions." Shikamaru nodded his head as his back hit the ground staring at the starry sky

"Yeah sound like a plan."

**With Shin**

After beating the first three idiots Shin ran into some obstacle. After hearing a whistle earlier multiply men came running out from their hut with weapons on hands charging at him.

"KILL HIM"

"KILL HIM DAMN-IT"

"It's just one kid get him already!"

"Surround him!"

Various shouts rang through the area as men wielding rusty and broken-down weapons charge at Shin. Without hesitation, Shin swing his wooden sword with such force, the surround enemies went flying.

"He's ridiculously strong!"

"He's freaking fast!"

Ignoring the cries; Shin kept on swinging his sword. _'Of course.' _Shin thought, feeling two people holding each of his arm while the third came charging in. With no fear Shin use his overwhelming strength to swing the person on his left at the incoming guy before kneeing the other in the face breaking his jaw in the process. _'My sword is in different level from you hoodlums!' _With another swing he broke a man arm before swinging at the man face. _'My sword is… our sword is...' _Blocking an incoming strike before retaliated with his own. _'will be known everywhere under the heavens!' _With a fierce battle cry Shin defeated the remaining enemies. Catching a few breather Shin glare at the remaining men before taking off down the road. _'We won't lose to anyone!' _

Running for a while Shin notice the terrain is starting to thicken with trees. Though that doesn't concern him as he kept on following the river. _Hah, hah, hah…. How much longer will his river lead?' _He thought while his whole-body cover in sweat and cuts. Running for four hours straight without any break, then fight off half a village of criminals will cause anyone to get tired. Running a little further, Shin saw in the distance of where two rivers has meet. _'Finally, I'm here._'

Jogging the remaining distance, Shin found himself in the edge of the river. _'So, this is the place where the river meet.' _Looking down at the hand drawn map in his hand realization hit him. _'Which means that… I made it!' _Glancing around Shin spot a small run-down shack to his right. _What the hell! It's just some small run-down shack Piao! Why do you want me to come here without getting revenge for you… and without knowing what was going, you sent me here!' _Making his way towards the shack, Shin place his hand on the cloth acting like a door. _'Tell me Piao! What did you die for? Why did you lead me here? What could possibly be in this broken-down shack?!' _Pulling the cloth to the side Shin eyes widen in shock.

"Th-th-that can't be… that can't be!" Dropping his wooden sword on the ground, Shin took a step back with his back hitting the wall while staring at the person in front of him that was supposed to be dead. "PIAO!"

**Xxx **

'_ughh…. What happen...' _Haku thought. The last thing he remember was fighting his way out of Heibei village after getting cut by one of the criminals. Once the night has taken the sky; he was about to blend into the forest with the night providing him cover to start picking each of the criminals one by one. Though, he only manages to kill ten out of the forty hunting members that was chasing him before losing the rest. Then after that he was shooting at…

'_That's right, I fainted from blood loss… but before that I saw a kid…' _Haku thought. Odd place for someone his age to be here in the middle of a criminal village, though that could be said for him as well. Taking a deep breath, he winces in pain when he felt a sharp pain on his right side.

"Take it easy, your wound is still fresh." Haku heard a voice spoke. With his eyes still close, Haku hands start inching closer to the last place he drops his bow. As his hand inch closer to the spot where he thought he left his bow, only to realize he couldn't find it.

"Don't bother, we've confiscated your bow." Another voice spoke, though this one sound as if he's bored. Sighing to himself; Haku opens his eyes which was brown and stares directly at the two newcomers. The first boy Haku recognize was the blond boy who he saw before fainted, while the black pineapple hair boy was probably the blonde kid friends. Taking a closer look, Haku notice various kind of cut on the black hair kid body.

"Ah, by any chance did I gave you those cuts?" Haku spoke, his voice sound smooth like a cool autumn night breeze, causing both boys to shudder.

"U-uhh y-yeah, no b-big d-deal." Shikamaru blushed. Cursing himself for stuttering in front of an angel. Haku, just offer a apologize smile, bowing his head.

"I apologize for any inconvenient to the both of you." Haku apologize. Naruto and Shikamaru just sheepishly scratch their cheek.

"It's fine, no one got seriously hurt." Naruto reassured. Getting a nod from Shikamaru. "Though, I did get an arrow to the shoulder…"

Haku eyes landed at arrow inside the blonde boy shoulder and couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry." He mutters while Naruto just wave him off.

"Ma, ma, I felt worse." Naruto reassured. Haku nodded his head but still felt some guilt lingering. "Though, we were hoping if you could answer some of our questions."

Pondering on it, Haku starting to debate whether to answer their question. On one hand they are strangers and he doesn't know if their intention were good or bad. On the other hand, they did wrap his wound and didn't out right kill him while he was unconscious. Seeing how the pro weigh more than the con, Haku made his mind.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Haku smile, getting another round of blushes from the Naruto and Shikamaru. Not like Haku took any notice. "Before we start, I think an introduction was long overdue." Haku chuckle, though for the two boys it sounds like meddle of bells ringing in their head. "My name is Haku, no surname.

"Wow, what a pretty name Haku!" Haku eyes twitch on the 'pretty' part. Not noticing his twitch Naruto continue. "The name is Uzu-, I mean Naruto just Naruto for now is fine!" Naruto stop himself from revealing his surname. After all his family has many enemies in and out of the State of Qin. His grandfather told him to not reveal his surname for any reason, unless he absolute trust someone with the information.

Haku eyebrows raise on his introduction. Filing for later, he wouldn't prey into someone else personal life, especially when he; himself has his own secret. Turning to the last remaining person in their group.

"Uhh… the name is Shikamaru, no surname." Another no surnames. Either these boys are hiding something, or they really don't have any surname.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san." Haku politely bowed.

"Ma, ma no need for any formally between the three of us. We're all around the same age, just call me Naruto." Naruto insists.

"If you say so Naruto-sa-, I mean Naruto, as long you call me Haku in return." Haku correct himself, getting a smile from Naruto. "Now, I believe you have some questions for me?"

Both boys' glance at each other; nodded their heads, Shikamaru decided to speak up.

"Sorry for asking the obvious, but we want to double check if you were the one who left a trail of corpses back there." Shikamaru carefully asks. Even though the answer was obvious giving by the evidence of his bow and the firsthand experience they went through, he wants to see what kind of person Haku is. Call him paranoid, but his sensei taught him to cautious to anyone that might pose a threat. The best way to win battles is to know your enemies.

Haku smile drop which turn into a thin line, "Yes, I was the one that killed those criminals back there." Haku eyes turn sharp, causing Shikamaru to shiver. "But only in self-defense." He added, Shikamaru gave a curt nod, acknowledging his reason.

"I understand, a second question if you don't mind." Haku nodded his head. "Then, how did end up finding this place." Shikamaru press, this can't be a coincidence, not when the king is hiding around here. Everything that's leading up to this event is no coincidence, there no way possible. With him and Naruto getting called to meet up with his grandfather in the city of Ou, only for Zhou Yun to ditch them which he might add should be impossible; giving by how he treats Naruto. Then end up being surrounded by the kings' younger brother rebel army, which led them to this village. Now, here they are, facing an archer that has a deadly accuracy in the same village where the king is hiding….

'_Don't tell me, she's the assassin after the kings head?' _Shikamaru eyes narrowed. Why else would she be in village full of criminals in a time like this?

Haku notice the gaze coming from Shikamaru, has his identity been found out? _'Did he figure out who I am? No, it shouldn't be possible since he's around my age… and news shouldn't travel this far into Qin, since it happens across the country.' _ He could tell Shikamaru is analyzing him for what reason he doesn't know but continue to stay calm and collective.

"I merely stumble upon this village not a while ago actually. You see I don't have any place to call home since I'm a war orphan; so, I've been traveling since I can remember…" Haku explain sadly, his voice full of sadness and loneliness; something that Naruto picked up. "I've travel through states from northern Yan to eastern Qi, then my travel brought me far west to Qin."

"Why are you traveling? Why not settle down somewhere?" Naruto asks. Haku isn't so much different than him, she lost her parents like he did, but he was surrounded by people that he consider family, plus his grandfather. But to lose your parents and then traveling the country by yourself, with no sort of companion to call a friend…

"I don't really know myself, I tried to settle numerous of times, but it didn't feel right. As if I have a bigger calling to just waste my life settling down when I could do something. I don't what that something is, but I'm sure the answer will present itself."

Taking in the information provided to him, Shikamaru try to see any fault in her story. _'I don't know if her story is true or not but giving the way she spokes it sound real. But if she's an assassin, she could easily fake the story and the way she talks… I wouldn't know for sure but right now the like hood of her being an assassin weigh more.' _Shikamaru glance at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. _'The problem is how should I tell Naruto without alerting Haku?' _

Worrying about that later, Shikamaru ask something that's been bothering him for a while. "I have one last question, who taught you archery?" Haku eyes narrowed, what is Shikamaru getting at? "When we encounter those dead bodies earlier, each of your arrows has end up hitting the same spot in each of the bodies." Shikamaru point his finger against his chest, right above his heart. "Right in the heart."

"Maybe I was just lucky?" Haku reason, but Shikamaru wasn't buying it.

"Luck would be two to five bodies, but you managing to hit all ten in the same spot. Not only that, it was done at night in the forest where it would prove difficult to see far out even with the moonlight." Shikamaru argued he wasn't letting this chance to get answers, if Haku is the assassin they would be able to take her out before she could find the king. "The only people I could imagine that could pull off this kind of thing are the people known as 'Ten Bows of China'.

Haku eyes widens at his analysis, but Shikamaru was done. "But right now, all members of the ten bows are adults, which mean you aren't part of them, but rather you've been taught by one of them." Naruto was quiet throughout the conversation; he might have an idea what Shikamaru was trying to do or trying to expose what kind of person Haku really is. He probably thought Haku was the assassin; which isn't far off from the truth since the display of dead bodies. Though for some reason he doesn't believe Haku was the assassin, but the question remains. Who is Haku?

"Now tell us, who are you really?" Shikamaru stood up, glaring down at Haku, who return his own glare.

"I don't have to answer you!" Haku fiercely reply. Shikamaru eyes narrowed further.

"What, we have the right to know!"

Naruto ears perks when he heard shuffling around them. Glancing to his right; he saw some shadows moving behind the trees. Glancing to his left then back and in front of them, he saw more shadows approaching.

'_We're surrounded' _Naruto thought, before returning his attention to the arguing two. "uhhh, guys?"

"What right! This is my personal life we're talking! What right do you have!"

"The right to know if you're a threat or not!"

"Guys...!"

"A threat? To whom, I apologize earlier, I thought you guys was one of them!"

"Not at us, but someone else!"

"Guys!"

"Then who!"

"It's confidential!"

"GUYS!" Naruto finally snapped.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru and Haku simultaneous yell back.

"Will you guys stop your intense version of flirting," Shikamaru face start turning red while glaring at Naruto. Haku on the other hand; eyes starting to twitch madly.

'_Don't tell me, they think I'm a girl?' _Haku thought bitterly. He knows his appearance could be misleading, but he couldn't help it, his body is more feminine. Holding his wounded side Haku made his way towards Naruto with Shikamaru following behind.

"Naruto, she could be the assas—" Shikamaru was interrupted when Naruto put his hands up while Haku twitch at being called a 'she'

"Hold that thought Shikamaru, there's something that needs our attention. Haku and Shikamaru glance each other with a raise eyebrow.

"Which is?"

Unsheathing his sword, Naruto merely point at the group of criminals surrounding the area.

"We have visitors~"

**I decide to cut it here! Originally this was supposed to be longer going into, meeting Shin and Sei but I decided to make it a two-part program haha. I know I was supposed to update my other stories as well but it's kind of hard getting back into it especially I have to re-watch or reread them again. So, it's going to take longer than I expected.**

**Anyway, how you like this chapter? When will the boys find out Haku a man and not a woman? But the million-dollar question is who is Haku? Guess your answer on the review section!**

**But anyway, some of you guys PM about Naruto personality so I'm going to explain it here. **

**Naruto is care-free most of the time who love to enjoy his freedom. Since the night of his parent's death, Naruto experience some traumatize stuff, so he was to force maturely. He still loves to pull pranks with some of the younger generation dynasty warrior characters and orange. He will get serious when the situation calls for it. Once the story progress, Naruto will start getting more serious, I'm hoping I can develop his character nicely. **

**This story is focus around Naruto and his units, so you will see some of what Shikamaru and Haku are doing when they're not with Naruto. **

**Also, I'm looking for some help on picking out Naruto officers for his units if you guys have any recommendation let me know I'm the comments! **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
